Fertilizing a lawn or other area with vegetation can be time consuming. The present invention features a device that can easily be installed on an existing water system (e.g., water pump, sprinkler, etc.) that can allow for the simultaneous watering and fertilizing of a lawn (or other area).
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.